Moonlit Rendezvous and Dirty Secrets
by rmhale
Summary: After a horrible day, Edward decides to drown his woes in beer and sex. Little did he know there are some things you can't erase . My entry for the FML contest. E/J.


**FML Contest**

**Title: Moonlit Rendezvous and Dirty Secrets**

**Pen name: rmhale**

**Characters: Edward/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sick obsession to sugar-free jello, SM owns the rest.**

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: **http://www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (_remove spaces for link to work_)

* * *

EPOV

Slowly stretching, I gingerly opened one eye, praying that my hangover was nothing like last the weekend's. Groaning out loud, I tried to sit up in bed as I allowed my eyes to focus on the light streaming in through my window.

_Wait, light?_

Fuck! I was late, again.

I jumped out of bed, falling on my ass as I got tangled up in the sheets and scurried into the living room to look at the clock.

Shit! It was 8:30 AM and I was supposed to be at work at 8:00 AM. I was so fucked. Running back into my room, I started throwing on whatever I could get my hands on, bypassed taking a shower, scrubbed my teeth and ran out the door. Jumping into my car, I took off towards work.

_Oh fuck, my boss is going to kill me. He told me not to be late again or that was it._

I pulled into the parking lot and raced inside. My heart was pounding, I needed this job so fucking bad. I had been fired from two others in the past six months and I couldn't afford the time off it took to look for another one, I relied on my weekly paycheck to pay for groceries and utilities.

Running into the door of the back offices to grab my time card, I was stopped my the voice I was dreading.

"Cullen, my office, now!" Mr. Banner called out to me from behind the half-opened door.

"Shit," I murmured under my breath. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and strode in.

"Failed to take a bath once again, huh Mr. Cullen?" he asked wryly as he took in my appearance from head to toe.

_Shit, I forgot to brush my hair dammit!_

"Sorry, Mr. Banner. I wasn't feeling so well..."

"Save the sorry excuses, Cullen. I have heard enough of them. Since you can't seem to make it here on time, I am going to make this very easy for you. " He was looking down at his drawer and pulled out a file with my name on it.

"Your services will no longer be required at Crossing Gates, so please kindly sign this form and remove your things from the premises. Your final check will be sent to your home address when they are cut Friday."

_Dammit!_

"Mr. Banner, please, just give me one more chance. I won't screw it up." I begged, hoping and praying he would just bend a little.

He looked at me sternly over his half moon glasses, his waxy strands of hair plastered in thin, separated strips on his shiny bald head. His face was pudgy and always had beads of sweat running down the sides. Sausage-like fingers that looked like they were going to burst through the skin were drumming the folder with my name on it. He was so gross, had no social skills whatsoever and I hated to kiss his ass.

"Mr. Cullen," he spoke through his plump, meaty lips. "You have been offered multiple chances and you have ignored every warning you have been given. The only reason we agreed to hire someone your age at the nursing home was out of great respect for your father who has helped so many of our residents with a kind and open heart. Unfortunately, even that only goes so far for you, so no, I won't give you another chance. Kindly sign the paper and leave my office."

"Fucking asshole," I whispered harshly as I bent down to sign the document that ended my short lived career of emptying the shit filled pans and changing the sheets at this joint. No more scrubbing diarrhea splatter off the toilets or cleaning grey and white pubes out of the shower. I didn't know if I could handle it.

_Make fun now, dickhead, you'll be crying later when you don't have a damn paycheck to buy groceries with._

"I certainly won't miss your colorful language, Mr. Cullen. Now please leave."

Getting fired did nothing for my maturity level. So, like a petulant child, I turned around, flipped him off and called out, "Fuck you," as I exited the door.

Shit, what the hell was I going to do? What the hell was I going to tell my parents? They were going to be so pissed. They already looked at me like a big disappointment. My sister, Rose, was everything a parent could hope for. She was smart, graduated number one in our Senior class, got a full scholarship to go to school and was maintaining a 4.0 GPA while taking 18 hours _and_ doing volunteer work. In other words, she was perfect.

Me, I was your average kid. Hated school, hated homework, loved to party with my friends and was proudly taking classes at the junior college while I figured out what I wanted to do with my fucking life. At that point, I didn't have a god damn clue and couldn't care less. I had comfortable digs, thanks to my parents, they paid for my apartment and car and one day I would figure my shit out.

I had no significant other, just a douchebag of a best friend, Emmett. That fucker was always getting me in trouble, hence the firing because I partied too much the night before. I washappy, healthy bi-sexual male, but truth be told, preferred the company of men over women. There was no need for a call back the next day, no fucking cuddling in the bed when you finished fucking and they didn't get offended when you told them to get the fuck out so you could get some sleep. In two words, men were drama free, and I needed that. My life was too laid back to deal with PMS, feelings and all that shit.

In a nutshell, I preferred a hot, throbbing cock to a dripping, wet pussy, that's all.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialed Emmett and waited for him to pick up.

_That's right fucker, I am waking your ass up at the crack of dawn._

He didn't answer, so I called again and I would keep doing so until he woke up. After the fifth time calling back, he finally answered groggily.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, jackass," he spoke huskily into the phone, his voice heavy with sleep.

_  
_  
"Shut the fuck up, asshole, I lost my god damn job today because of you," I growled.

"I'm hanging up now, Edward," he muttered. "Call me after noon." Then he hung up on me, _fuckhead._

_What should I do? Look for a job? Go get some breakfast? Go watch some porn and whack off? Hmmmmm, porn wins. _

Driving home, I turned on some tunes, rolled down the windows and dreaded the moment my dad found out about my job. He was going to be so fucking pissed at me. I pulled into my complex, parked and went inside. It was times like these I was so thankful I lived alone. After shutting the door, I stripped off my pants, threw my boxers on the couch and plopped my naked ass into the chair in front of my computer.

Checking to see that I had tissues and lube handy, I queued up my favorite video, leaned back and watched Lucas and Travis get to it. All the kissing and touching was such a fucking turn on, my cock was aching and I wrapped my fingers tightly around it, sliding up and down slowly, determined to make this last. I spread my legs a little further and grabbed the lube, flipped the top and squirted some in my hand.

Wrapping my hand around my dick again, I stroked it up and down as I watched the two beautiful boys on the screen sucking each other's cocks simultaneously. Such a gorgeous display of my favorite two number, the six and the nine.

_Fuck, feels so fucking good...need more._

When they started fucking on my computer screen, I reached down and started massaging my balls, groaning out loud at the heightened sensations that coursed through my body. I rolled them around gently, taking time to gently tug on my sac in between passes. Then, when the boys started to fuck and kiss at the same time, I reached down a little further, pressed gently against my ass and slid a finger in.

_Oh Holy Shit!_

I grasped my dick with my other hand and slid my finger in and out until I felt the raging fire of my orgasm speeding straight to my cock. Trying to hold out until one of the boys came with me, I bit down on my lip and slowed the finger that was fucking me relentlessly. Gently stroking until Travis, flushed and sweaty, started shooting streams of white cum across his body. Finally, I could let go, throwing my head back, I screamed out loud as my orgasm took over and I felt the jets of slippery wetness coating my hands and stomach. I jerked my dick a few more times, completely emptying myself and falling back into the chair with a huff.

Sitting there for a moment, I calmed down before grabbing the tissues to clean my nasty ass up. I was covered in jizz and there was no one to share it with.

_I really needed to get fucking laid. Plan for the night...get a hot, sexy guy to bring home and fuck senseless. _

Hopping into the shower, I washed up, did some manscaping and shut off the water. I had to make sure I was trimmed and smooth in all the right spots. Nothing like a hairy sac when you were giving a blow job, _gross. _

_I mean come on...do you want hair on your tongue? Just no, I don't, so I can't imagine someone else would either. _

After I got dressed, I walked into the kitchen, ate and crawled back into bed until Emmett or my father called. I was hoping I wouldn't hear from the latter that day. My phone started ringing after what only seemed like minutes, but looking at the time on the screen, it was almost 2:00 PM.

_Shit, I slept almost the whole fucking day when I needed to find a damn job._

"Hello," I answered while yawning.

"Fucker, don't call me that early ever again. Got it? Ever, unless you are dying, in which case you shouldn't be able to call. I need my beauty sleep, how in the fuck am I supposed to pick up all the ladies with bags under my goddamn eyes?" Emmett whined.

"Emmet, god...you are such a fucking chick sometimes." His bitching was ridiculous and I was not in the mood to listen to it.

"Well good thing for me then, if I acted like a dude, you might want to get a piece of Emmet's Backdoor Spectacular and that ain't happening in this lifetime." he snorted.

"You are such a dick, Em. Really. Like I would ever want to fuck you, you fucking gorilla."

"What? Fuck you, Eddie. You would fuck me if I let you, I know you would. You like ass..."

"Just because I like ass..._ASS..._sure as hell doesn't mean I want to fuck yours. I do have standards and you don't even meet the minimum requirements, so shut the fuck up and tell me what the plan is for tonight," I said as I laid back down on my bed and waited for him to tell me.

"That's hurts bro, I'd do you if there weren't any chicks around, but since that won't ever be the case, your ass is safe."

He was such a douche sometimes in regards to my sexuality. He thought because I liked guys, that he was automatically included in there and had been trying for years to get me to admit that I wanted him. Sometimes I wondered if he didn't harbor some closeted tendencies.

Nah, there was no way. He was _The Man._

"Emmett, quit whining and tell me what the plan is. I need to get laid so we need to find a party with some variety." I mumbled while running my hands through my unruly hair. I should never have gone to sleep with wet hair, makes it even more messy than normal.

"Well, James is having a big bash. He goes to the university, so he said lots of Sorority girls are gonna be there."

I rolled my eyes," Not that kind of variety, my kind of variety..."

"Eddie, man, you need to screw some chicks every once in awhile. It gets old trying to find a party where there might be a dude or two that swings your way."

"Whatever Emmett, you have plowed your way through the entire female population of Seattle, I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Look, I'll tell James to make sure there are some Frat boys there, you are always good at fleshing out the bi-curious ones."

I burst out laughing, "Yes I am, they gravitate to the fineness."

Emmett guffawed in my ear, loudly. "Whatever fucker, you aren't that fine, I noticed you getting a little squishy around the edges. When was the last time you went to the gym, your six pack is becoming a donut."

"Fuck you, I look good, pick me up at 9PM, I need to find a fucking job today."

"While you're out there trolling for work, see if there are any single, fine chicks you can bring to the party for me to play with."

_He was so ridiculous._

"Okay Em, 9PM, pick me up. Party is at James' house, right? In case I find you any tail along the way," I was shaking my head, the things I do for Em.

"Yes, it is, I'll pick you up later, ass. Bye." He hung up and I got up and made my self look presentable so I could seek out some employment.

Later in the day, I had been to three different places and it was all the same story.

"We have had to let people go, we aren't hiring."

It was so frustrating, I needed a fucking job so bad. I had tried Starbucks, the grocery store and a gas station. At the end of the day I had nothing to show for it but more miles on my car. I had avoided a few calls form my father and knew I couldn't do it much longer. Heading back to the apartment, I was so ready to get drunk, get fucked and forget this day ever happened.

When I pulled in, my father's car was sitting in the parking spot in front of my building.

_Mother fucker, could this day get any better?_

There was no avoiding him, but I was not looking forward to this talk. Pulling up next to him, I hit my steering wheel with my fist. The need to vent my frustration was overwhelming. I was so fucking pissed at everything that had happened that day, it was like a train wreck in slow motion.

Trudging up the stairs, I became more and more agitated as I got ready to face off with my father. Even though I really was a slacker, I hated to embarrass him and by losing that job, I knew I had. The residents and staff at the nursing home looked up to him, he had helped so many of them and I was hired because of that. Finally, I reached the door to my apartment, cursed giving my parents a key and walked on in.

My father was sitting on the couch and he did not look happy, at all.

"Well hello, Edward. Where have you been? You certainly weren't at work, were you?" he spoke in a steady, calm voice. It was the voice he used when I knew he was really fucking pissed at me.

"Actually, Dad, I was out looking for a job and I came home to grab a bite to eat before I went out again." When I started to make my way to the kitchen, he stopped me cold.

"Sit your ass down, Edward."

"I'm hungry, Dad. I need to fucking eat right now. I am starving, irritated and if you are going to yell at me, at least let me eat!" He had every right to be pissed off at me, but I was seriously not in the mood to listen to another _'Edward you are such a disappointment' _speech.

"Fine," he spat. "We can do it in the kitchen." He followed behind me and sat down at the table.

"Want some coffee or water?" Trying to keep this as civilized as possible, I figured the least I could do was offer the man a drink, even though I wished he would fucking leave already.

"No, Edward, I want to know why I got a call from Mr. Banner today saying you had been relieved of duty at the nursing home."

_There was that voice again._

"Dad, there really isn't anything I can say that's going to make it sound better. I overslept, end of story and I was already on a warning, so he let me go."

_Please fucking drop it Carlisle and go so I can sulk in private. _

"Edward, do you know..."

"What you went through to get me the job, Dad," I interrupted. "I already fucking know, you have told me repeatedly and so did Mr. Banner."

"Don't you get smart with me you little shit, I have had enough of you and your lackadaisical attitude and I am here to finally do something about it," he seethed.

I rolled my eyes, this wasn't the first time he had come to tell me that my attitude sucked and that I wasn't going to get anywhere in life going the way I was.

"Whatever, Dad, just say what you have to say and go, I need to find a job so I have food to eat next week."

"Edward, you know we would never let you go hungry, but as of next month, you are going to be responsible for paying your apartment rent and car insurance."

My head whipped around in shock.

"What?" I roared.

"You heard me son. I feel like I have been lax as a father in not forcing you to accept responsibility for your actions. Your mother and I have always been there as a safety net to catch you before you hit the ground and I now believe it is the biggest mistake we have made. We never made you grow up and act like an adult, you're like a 21 year old toddler that can't do shit for himself. You can't even keep your damn job, your grades are mediocre at best, and you party every weekend."

"Dad," I groaned. "I can't afford this apartment on what I make, I can barely afford my groceries and utilities."

This was such a goddamn joke, he was being a fucking asshole.

"Then, son, you need to find a different one that you can afford, learn to shop frugally and you might have to do without cable and internet. It is up to you to figure it out son, but I am done helping you. You have embarrassed me beyond belief because I vouched for you, made promises for you and this time, I won't just turn my shoulder and chalk it up to a learning experience. Edward, you need to learn some responsibility."

Sitting down gingerly into one of the chairs around my table, I started to have a panic attack because he was dead serious. I leaned down and put my head between my legs, trying to catch my breath before I needed a paper bag.

_What the fuck did he expect me to do? Live in a shack and eat ramen noodles? No cable? No internet? Was he fucking crazy?_

My father put his hand on my back and was patting me gently.

"Calm down, Edward. You are making this worse than it has to be. I will help you anyway I can, but I think this is best right now. Trust me, you will thank me one day."

I snorted, "I fucking doubt that."

"I need to go to the hospital, son. Call your mother, she wants to see you. We will talk later and figure this all out, I love you, son."

My dad walked over to me and rested his hand on my back, probably expecting me to stand up and see him out. That wasn't going to happen.

"Bye, Dad. Can you please go now?" I spoke directly to the ground, having yet to raise my head and look at him.

"Yes, son. I'll go," he said as he gathered his things, then I heard him walk out the door and lock it behind him.

_I was so fucked!_

Getting up, I wandered over to the couch and laid my dizzy ass down in it. All of the thoughts were flying through my head as I wondered what the hell I was going to do. My brain was so fried from the day I had that I decided to take a nap and worry about everything in the morning. It was Friday night, there was a great party that night and I was going to get laid and forget it all.

When I finally woke up, it was a little after 8PM and Emmett was going to be here soon. I jumped in the shower, cleaned up, got dressed, made sure my bed had fresh sheets and waited for Emmett to get there.

At 9:00PM on the dot, I heard Emmett knocking on the door. I made sure I had my phone, keys, and condoms, then I opened the door and put myself in party mode.

"Hey, fucker," Emmett bellowed. "You ready to get wasted and laid, little man?"

"Fuck you, Em. there is nothing _little_ about this boy," I replied with a big fucking grin on my face.

"Little E, compared to me, you are all little," he gloated as he flexed his massive biceps.

"Whatever, fucker, lets get wasted." I headed down the steps and jumped into his Jeep, willing the happenings of the day to be forgotten in the soon to be orgy of beer and sex.

We didn't say a word as we drove over to James' house. His parents were always gone, so he was always throwing some wild ass parties and they always ended with a good time. The music was pumping through the sound system in Emmett's car and we jammed along with the iPod until we arrived.

I hopped out of the Jeep when we pulled up in front of the house. There were people starting to pour in from all directions and I was excited about tonight's prospects. There was a man inside who was going to get the benefit of sucking my cock and if he was lucky, I'd fuck the shit out of him when we were done.

"Alright, Little E, remember the rules..."

"I know, I know," I interjected. "Text you if I leave and let you know I got home safe. I swear Em, you are like having an extra parent on hand at all times." Rolling my eyes, I shot him a pointed look.

"Fuck you, munchkin, would a parent say this to you...in the words of Van Wilder..._Don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" _

"Good luck, Emmett, fuck hard and prosper." I saluted him and then strode on in beginning the search for alcohol and the lucky man of the hour.

Walking towards the kegs, I said hi to a few of the people I recognized and then poured myself a beer. While standing against a wall, drinking, I looked around to see if there were any boys that might swing my way. They usually arrived about this time, it was nearing 10PM and the crowd was growing in number, rapidly. The girls were getting rowdy and the clothing was slowly starting to come off in layers.

The living room was a makeshift dance floor and the co-eds that littered the floor were grinding, kissing and slutting it up to the beat of the music that was thumping through the massive speakers in the corners. The deejay was spinning tunes, his head moving to the beat as he watched the crowd. I had no desire to get out there and dance, I rarely did that, and it was only on the odd night that there were no guys so I ended up scoping a chick instead. They gravitated towards the dance floor, putting their bodies on display for the frat boys to take their pick. It was like a massage parlor that offered a happy ending, the girls were lined up for your choosing and you picked the one you wanted to take home, or at least fuck in the upstairs rooms.

When I was on my third beer, I was about ready to give up. My eyes had scoped up and down every male that walked around this party. There were definitely some who were interested, but none that I was willing to put forth the effort to get hard for. Emmett was nowhere to be seen, so I was going to head out to the Jeep and catch a nap while I waited for him to get in and out of his latest conquest.

Slamming back the last of my beer, I looked around for the trash can and that was when _he_ walked into the house. He was at least 6'3" and strode in like he owned the place, easily able to check things out in all directions. He was the most gorgeous fucking man I had ever seen in my life. I was rooted to the spot, unable to take my eyes off of his lithe frame as he walked through the door.

Golden, messy locks framed his honey-colored face. His brilliant, cobalt eyes stood out against the tan smoothness of his skin. Gleaming white teeth were surrounded by full, crimson lips and I desperately wanted to take a gentle nip at the bottom one. Hi_s _angular jaw was covered in a light stubble and the desire to feel it against my skin as I kissed that gorgeous man was maddening. The muscles on his arms were long and lean, he had a swimmer's physique. When he walked by, I admired the view from behind, his denim clad ass was begging for my dick.

I kept a shrewed eye on him as he made his way through the crowd. Girls left and right were eyeing him up and down, giving suggestive glances and wanting what I had already deemed as mine. He walked over to the kegs, filled up a glass and swallowed the entire thing in three gulps. All the blood went straight to my cock and it was pressing uncomfortably into the front of my jeans as I imagined him on his knees, swallowing for me.

This night just went from lame to fucking fantastic.

Adjusting myself carefully, I made my way over to the kegs where he was filling a second cup with beer. Standing next to him, I visibly swallowed and my body felt like a live wire. The searing heat that emitted from his body was scorching my skin, making me ache with want for him. My breath was shallow and ragged and as I reached to pour a beer, his hand went out at the same time. Our fingers touched and my body ignited. Sucking in a sharp breath, I pulled my hand back as if I'd been burned.

"Fuck," I gasped.

He leaned over carefully and put his mouth against my ear. I closed my eyes and moaned softly when he murmured, "I'd love nothing more, Darlin." Taking a light nibble of my ear lobe, then caressing it with his tongue, he walked off with a wink.

_Oh my fucking god. _

I turned around and watched him walk away, my dick was throbbing in my pants and I was dying for a release. My eyes followed him through the crowd as he stopped and talked to several people, shaking hands, slapping backs, giving hugs to a scant, lucky few and never once turning back around to look at me. The effect he had on me was like none I had ever had. I wasn't used to losing my cool and was always the one in control, he was dangerous.

Slowly sipping my beer, I watched him from a dark corner, clocking his every move. I stayed hidden so I didn't look like a crazed stalker, and every once in awhile I saw his stormy, blue orbs scan the room.

_Was he looking for me? God, I hoped so._

The more time that passed, the more painful the situation in my pants became. Finally, after having had enough, I escaped my corner and walked to find a bathroom. James' parents bedroom was one of the places that was off limits, so I knew if I sneaked back there, I would be alone. Making my way to the master suite, I quietly opened the door and went straight into the bathroom. It was huge and had windows on one side that overlooked the backyard. The sight was amazing as the moonlight streamed into to the room.

Walking over to the window, I laid my head against it and closed my eyes, imagining the perfect fucking man that had captured my attention. I unzipped my jeans, pulled out my aching dick and slowly began to stroke.

_Holy fucking shit, it felt so goddamn good._

Moaning out loud, I moved my hand slowly up and down my dick, savoring the sensation as I twisted slightly at the head, flooding my body with heat. The heat that surrounded me was so all-consuming that I swear he was right behind me, I could _feel _him.

"Who are you thinking about there, beautiful?" his silken voice wreaking havoc on my senses. I stilled my movements and opened my eyes. Turning my head to the side, I saw his silhouette in the moonlight. He was leaning casually against the door jam, but the look in his eye was anything but. The light glinted off his irises and I could see the smoldering desire in his dark pools. He was breathtaking.

_My fucking fantasy just became a reality._

"Tell me," he hissed into the silent room.

His hand was rubbing the front of his jeans and he undid the top snap as he slowly stalked towards me. His eyes were gleaming in the shadows.

"Who are you in imagining?" He walked right up behind me and laid his mouth against my neck, biting gently into my overheated skin.

"You," I sighed out loud.

"What am I doing?" he growled. His wet, silky hot tongue was tracing patterns against my neck, causing me to moan loudly and writhe against his body. His hand was trailing down the other side my throat, fingers dancing lightly down my chest. He trailed them down my abdomen, sliding under my shirt, then dragged his finger through the trail of hair that led him to where I was dying for his touch. His hand finally wrapped around mine, both of us grasping my pulsing dick.

"Oh fuuuck," I groaned.

He lightly rubbed the head with the pad of his thumb. "What am I doing to you right now?" he whispered.

"Sucking me," I hissed.

"Fucking shit," he growled as he released my cock and whipped me around, pushing me against the windows. He ran his nose along my jaw, up to my ear and traced the shell with his tongue. His hands twisted in my hair and he pulled my head back to look at him, our ragged breaths were the only sound in the room.

"What do you want?" he rasped, his mouth nearly touching mine. I lowered my eyes to his mouth, leaned forward slightly and traced his bottom lip with my tongue. He tasted like breath mints and sex. It was fucking divine.

"You," I groaned into his mouth as he attacked my lips with his own. My tongue slid easily into his mouth and I tasted every succulent inch before his satiny tongue melted into mine. Our lips were pressed together, hard, and we stayed connected as I reached down and pulled down his zipper.

"What are you doing?" he moaned.

"I need...to touch you," I cried out into his mouth, desperation tinging each word.

Reaching into his pants, I felt nothing but smooth, warm skin.

_Fucking commando. _

My hand was shaking when I finally touched his cock. Never before had I become so undone at the hands of another. Surrendering myself over to him, I gripped him firmly in my hand and moved my hand slowly so I could feel every fucking inch of him.

"God...damn...fuck...shit..." he hissed as my fingertip rubbed gently at his sac when I stroked downward. When I reached the top once again, my thumb smeared the silky liquid that was escaping the head and he bucked his hips into my hand.

,

He pulled out of my hand quickly, kissing me over and over again until I felt his hand grip us both. We buried our faces in each other's neck, moaning simultaneously at the sensation.

"What do you want, beautiful?" he asked me softly, placing kisses up and down my throat.

Leaning my head back, I whimpered, "Stroke me."

He smiled against my neck, "I love the feel of your dick against mine, I want to bury my cock inside of you, do you want that?"

I groaned, "I need you, please."

He gripped us both tightly and started moving his hand. The feeling was indescribable. Never before had I ever had this done to me, had another cock held against mine while being stroked off. It felt like heaven and I was moving my hips in time to his strokes.

Looking down, I watched his hand as the two, plump heads rubbed against each other on each upward stroke. He was so fucking amazing, his hand was perfect and the sight was something to behold. I burned the image to my memory, I would never forget.

Leaning forward, I kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. He continued to stroke as we grunted into each other's mouths. His taste was sublime. Our breathing became more erratic and his movements uneven.

He pulled away from my mouth and laid his mouth against my ear, "You said...when I came in...that I was...sucking you?"

"Oh fuck, gonna come," I moaned.

He dropped down in front of me, "Did I swallow?" He winked up at me before taking my cock into his mouth, plunging all the way down to the base.

"Aghhhhhhhh," I cried out, cumming hard and fast, but keeping my eyes locked with his while he swallowed every drop.

"Fuck...oh my...ungh..." I pulled him up, turned him around and pushed him against the windows.

"My turn," I grunted, dropping down and gingerly licking the head of his gorgeous cock.

"Don't fucking tease me," he growled.

Smiling, I dragged my tongue down the side and wrapped it around the head. He plunged his fingers into my hair.

"I said don't fucking tease me," he placed the tip of his dick at my lips. I looked up at him and opened my mouth and he pushed his cock in.

Grabbing both sides of my head, he fucked my face repeatedly, hitting the back of my throat with every thrust.

I was moaning around him and pressing my tongue into the underside.

"God dammit," he roared as he threw his head back, groaning loudly before he started to shudder. Wet streams of cum coated my throat and mouth, I savored every drop. He was so fucking delicious. He stayed there until I had sucked every last drop. I pulled up his zipper, snapped his button and kissed his hip before I stood up.

He did the same for me, and I savored the feel of his fingers against me as he did my pants back up. We stood there for a moment and stared into each other's eyes, his hands still in the waist band of my jeans.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing me one last time.

"What's your name?" I murmured against his lips.

"Shhhhh, let me have this memory, of you and me, together in this room, nothing more." He spoke into my mouth, I inhaled his taste.

"I want to see you again," I sighed.

"No, I can't. Just let me have this, you were perfect," he kissed me one last time, turned, and walked out the door.

I wanted to run after him and demand a name, but he didn't want that and the emotion clogged in my throat. There was something about him, I just knew that he was meant to be more than a hand job in a dark room, but he just walked away.

After sitting in there for awhile, I finally left, walked out of the house and climbed into the Jeep to wait for Emmett.

The next morning, I woke up with a horrible headache, which was strange because I didn't drink all that much. When I opened up my eyes, it all came flashing back to me, the gorgeous blonde boy, the bathroom, his beautiful cock, him walking away from me without even giving me a name.

He had occupied my thoughts for most of the night and it was pissing me off. I did not let men get under my skin, I didn't ever see anyone more than once and I had told him last night I wanted to see him again. If he were anytihng like me, no wonder he didn't give me his name. If someone asked to see me again, I would have fled the scene, quick.

Jumping in the shower, I was bound and determined to put him behind me. I got ready, ate breakfast and by lunch time I was out the door and out looking for a job again. Needing to find one that paid more than the last, I dressed in black pants and a white button down. Not wanting to look like a total tool, I rolled the sleeves up and wore my black Chucks.

It was a Saturday, so not many office buildings were open. After a few hours and handing out 2 resumes, I passed a liquor store with a "Now Hiring" sign outside.

_Wonder how much they would pay hourly? Can't hurt to find out._

After pulling into the parking lot, I grabbed a resume, checked my hair and walked in. There was a gorgeous, raven-haired woman at the counter, applying gloss to her lips and looking into a mirror.

_I might have to ask her if she is single when I leave here, she looks like an Emmett kind of girl and he told me to scope out the chicks when I applied. Maybe she'd like to come to his party tonight._

"Can I help you?" she asked excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I reached out to shake her tiny, little hand. "Is your manager available?"

"Well hello, handsome, I'm Alice," she replied happily.

She really was fucking adorable, I would definitely see if she wanted to come to Emmett's tonight. He needed a nice girl to settle him down.

"Okay, Edward. Let me grab the manager and see if he has time to see you now." She picked up a telephone and dialed an extension.

"Hey baby...oops sorry, there is someone here who wants to see you." She looked over at me smiled sheepishly. "I forgot that at work he isn't my boyfriend, he hates that."

_Sorry Emmett, the girl is taken._

I made the motion of sealing my lips, turning the lock and throwing away the key. "Your secret is safe with me."

She giggled and winked at me, "Thank you."

My face fell immediately as I thought of the sapphire eyes that winked at me last night.

_Get him out of your goddamn head, you will never see him again, he made sure of that._

Her phone rang and she answered it, "Okay, yes sir, I'll send him back."

"He'll see you now, go on back through the double doors and his office will be to your left." She pointed to the rear of the store.

"Thank you. I'll hopefully be working with you soon." I smiled and walked to the back.

Pushing through the double doors, I admired the rows of liquor. Emmett would have been in heaven.

I walked to the back office and knocked on the door which was slightly ajar and waited for an answer.

"Come in," the voice that called out sent my head spinning. It made my skin tingle and an inferno sped through my body, I was frozen to the spot.

_No fucking way! _

Fearfully, I pushed open the door. The wheat-colored locks that haunted my brain were bent over the desk in front of me, writing on a legal pad.

"Jasper Whitlock, I'll be right with..." he sucked in a sharp breath when he saw me. "Fuck," he whispered.

My mouth was agape and I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I couldn't believe he was sitting in front of me. Exhilaration raced through me.

_I found him, oh my god, it was meant to be._

Then, like a wave slamming into the rocks, my happiness came crashing down around me.

_Alice...said...oh god..._

"What are you _doing_ here?" he rasped.

Finally, my voice decided to work.

"Looking for a job, you fucking asshole...you have a girlfriend?" I was backing out of his office.

He jumped up, "Let me explain, please."

"Explain what, how that sweet girl up there has no idea that your mouth was wrapped around my cock last night?" I seethed.

He dropped his head and had the grace to look ashamed.

"No, she doesn't," he murmured.

"I won't tell her, Jasper. Nice to have a name now by the way. I can't believe you, I need to get the fuck out of here."

He implored me with his eyes not to go, but if I didn't leave, I might never be able to stay away. He pulled me in like a magnet. My body gravitated towards him.

_Get the fuck out now, you idiot._

"Please...don't go," he whispered. "Please."

I kept backing away from him, "I have to." My eyes stayed locked with his, as if he was keeping me hypnotized by his intense stare.

Each step took me a little further away and slightly diminished the need I had to throw myself at him and kiss him like I did last night.

Finally, I blindly backed into stack of bottles, three fell over and crashed to the ground, snapping me from my Jasper-induced daze.

Looking down, I saw the glass shards covered with brown liquid.

"I'm sorry," I called out as I dropped my resume on the floor, turned and ran out the doors.

I took off towards the front, making a beeline for the front door and the safety of my car.

"Edward!" Alice's voice stopped me cold. The guilt I felt was rolling down my body and I was so ashamed, she was so sweet.

_It wasn't your fault he didn't tell you he had a significant other who adored him._

Looking back at her, I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Sorry, Alice, looks like it's not gonna work out after all, but it was lovely to meet you." Reaching down, I gently took her hand a placed a kiss on the back.

She blushed, "Oh my, might not be such a bad thing, you little flirt." She pulled her hand back and smiled.

"Thanks for everything," I called out as I walked out the front door. Looking back one more time, I saw Jasper, standing at the back, his burning gaze searing into me.

Sucking in a deep breath, I broke the stare, walked out, got into my car and drove off. When I had driven for few minutes, I pulled over, pounded the steering wheel and screamed in rage at how fucked my life truly was.

_**Today, I walked into a liquor store and thought about inquiring for a job application.**__** After seeing the cashier, I thought about inquiring if she was single. After accidentally breaking three bottles of liquor, I didn't do either.I left the store, still single and unemployed. FML**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much to OnTheTurningAway for her made skills at making this much prettier, you are the best, but you already know that.**_

_**Thanks to all the girls in the WC's for all your encouragement and putting up with my strange brand of crazy.**_

_**Thanks to **__**Yogagal**__**, **__**Zigster**__**, **__**Chicklette**__** and **__**SorceressCirce**__** for putting this contest on.**_

_**Last but not least....**_

_**So excited about this you guys..so many slash stories get passed up in the award catergories, so Domward's Mistress has taken it upon herself to create a Slash Awards Contest with lots of delicious categories, thank you so much Dannie!!**_

_**Please, go vote for your favorites!! The noms are due by 2/28. Give your favorite authors the noms they deserve.**_

_**www(dot)theslashawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_._


End file.
